Phaesphoros
by clynch
Summary: How can a boy raised as a devil be anything but a demon? Phaesphoros, celle qui porte la lumière.


La lune, haute dans le ciel, brillait et éclairait le monde vulnérable qui s'étendait sous elle. Sa laiteuse clarté illuminait les herbes hautes et renforçait les dessins que formaient les vagues sur la plage, dessinant à leur guise comme les premiers Hommes l'avaient fait. La mer était calme, caressant d'une douce étreinte les rochers qui se trouvait parmi elle, son manteau huileux reflétait avec une pureté encore intacte les lueurs de l'astre de la nuit qui régnait sur le ciel donnant à la mer l'image d'une eau curative, d'une eau bénite qui lavait tous les pêchés qui avaient pu avoir lieu ici. C'était la nuit purificatrice.

Soudain, une clarté semblable à la lune surgit. Un blanc aussi pur que les reflets qu'elle se permettait de laisser tomber sur cette terre, venait rivaliser avec cette dernière, venant de la Terre et non du Ciel. Il n'y avait plus rien de purificateur dans cette nuit ou dans cette mer, une menace émanait de cette indigne luminescence. Un halo de lumière provenant de l'astre nocturne régnait sur le visage de cette menace, il avait les cheveux d'un blanc pur, presque nacré, entourant son pâle et fin visage. Un blanc étincelant qui soulignait ses pommettes saillantes et la ligne de son menton, faisant ressortir ses os proéminents et s'alliant à sa chemise. Son teint pâle paraissait fragile et fin comme du verre donnant l'impression qu'un simple toucher suffirait à nous écorcher et c'était peut-être bien pour cela que la lune n'osait pas déposer une étreinte sur ce dernier comme la mer le faisait avec les rochers. Il y avait, cependant, dans son teint clair et ses cheveux blanc comme la neige une certaine fragilité. Une fragilité déconcertante qui intriguait la lune et ses rayons et qui le rendait plus intriguant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les formes de son corps étaient aussi bien soulignés et renforcés que les dessins laissés par les vagues, un léger reflet sur son poignet laissa deviner la présence d'un bracelet en argent, fin, qui mettait en valeur la finesse de son poignet et sa peau tout aussi blanche que celle de son visage. Ce poignet fin laissa deviner une habilité et une vivacité hors du commun.

 _Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo._

Son étrange fragilité disparut au moment où la lune posa ses yeux sur le visage du jeune garçon, il semblait regarder l'horizon, là où le ciel et la terre se rejoignaient mais qui aurait-pu dire si cela avait été réellement le cas? Il avait des cheveux magnifiques et des yeux noirs comme de l'onyx. Ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène dominait ses globes oculaires, il n'y avait pas une touche de blanc, pas une lueur d'espoir ni une lueur de bonté. Sa vulnérabilité avait disparu et la lune s'étonna presque d'avoir pu croire un instant à sa fragilité alors que cette aura menaçante émanait de lui depuis son arrivée. Levant le bras vers le ciel, l'astre de la nuit s'écorcha comme si elle avait finalement, par mégarde, touché sa peau qu'elle avait jugé tranchante comme du verre seulement ce n'était pas le cas. L'épée qu'il tenait en main illumina un instant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et pour la première fois, la lune était devenue une ombre. Phaesphoros. Des étoiles étaient gravées sur la lame et brillaient d'une intensité telle que les astres étoilées qui tapissaient le ciel faisaient pâle figure. Celle qui porte la lumière. C'était là la signification de son nom mais la lune se demanda si la lumière que l'épée était destinée à porter était vraiment celle dont le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs rêvait. Bien vite, elle prit connaissance de la réponse. Une à une, les étoiles tombaient et s'éteignaient parmi les pierres qui ne recevait déjà plus les caresses de la mer. Ses yeux aussi noirs que le fond d'un puits, aussi noir que la nuit en elle-même semblait laisser apparaître un feu ardent, un feu sacré qui dansait ; la destruction. Sa lumière à lui était la destruction.

 _Ici, à genoux, je jure devant le Dieu du ciel de ne jamais me reposer, de ne jamais me tenir en paix jusqu'à ce que la mort ai fermé mes yeux._


End file.
